Konoha's Namekian
by GamesRMine
Summary: I am tired of story's were Naruto is like Buu or a Saiyan, so why not…something else?
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's Namekian

The Kyuubi was bored he had been in his seal for three years yet he still did not knew how to get out. Maybe a look at his host DNA…the Kyuubi fell straight on his face how could he be so stupid the death god's seal only keeps him trapped if the host his human. The great fox demon knew that he would be free, but he would be sent to the demon world for five hundred years….or he could spend all eternity within the brat. He did knew that there was no way that he would make the brat one of those damn monkeys…but not to worry he had the perfect idea.

Outside of the Naruto was in for his normal checkup when he suddenly clenched his head as he roared in pain. "Quick gets the Hokage!" The doctor yelled out of the room as he strapped Naruto to a bed. The doctor watched red energy rise out of Naruto's stomach and then seemed to disappear when it reached a certain height.

Sarutobi burst though the doors but stopped as he watched the red chakra leave the seal that and Naruto's skin stating to turn green along with his hair falling out. Then a mighty flash of red chakra flared blinding all in the room. Naruto was there on the bed still strapped down but he was different his body now was more muscular and his skin was now green with some light red on parts of him (Namekian skin pattern). Naruto's head now had two antennae like things coming out of his forehead and his ears were longer then a normal human and were pointed . On Naruto's stomach was loose fitting black clothes with a large white clock witch had wide shoulders and finally an hat that was white with a black top directly in the center…lets not forget the note with glowing demonic letters on it.

Sarutobi walked over and calmly picked it up and started to read. Sarutobi read how Naruto was now inhuman, but the fox had suggested calling it a bloodline. The fox also left several basic instructions on the use of Ki, as Naruto no longer could use chakra. The note also told how Namekians reproduce by spitting out an egg…an adult could spit out three eggs before it started to cut into his life force…Sarutobi was shocked that Naruto was no longer male nor female….also the fox wanted Naruto's name changed into Piccolo and only Piccolo that his clan name should be Namek…Of course to make sure he fallowed though the fox made a promise that if he did not do what the note asked then the fox would attack the village again. "Call the ninja council and my advisers that would be beast to inform them of the situation... Oh and don't call the civilian half either."

Several days had passed and Sarutobi along with the ninja council decided to say that Naruto had died and that last of the Namek clan had decided to become part of Konoha now all Naruto had to do was to wake up. Sarutobi was visiting Naruto as he had for the past several days. Sarutobi was confident that Naruto would wake up today.

Naruto's eyes open up and the first thing he sees is Sarutobi with a stern face. "Naruto we need to talk."

It had been a few days talk but Naruto or Piccolo as he had to go by now was finally released. In fact the council had decided to give him a clan compound next to the bug users…probable because of the antennae….the damn things still bothered him when he put on his hat. Piccolo sighed he really did like the clothes that he was given not to mention that everyone now thought that it was his 'clans' uniform so that meant that he would be stuck in this one thing for a long time.

Piccolo walked into the compound it was large and was that meant for several families…the council was probably trying to give him subtle hits about what they wanted him to do. Piccolo look around and some most of the buildings were in a Japanese style of architecture they were all clean and polished and looked like they had new paint just recently applied. Piccolo still was fascinated with this villages obsession with bloodlines that they FREELY gave him all this in hopes that he might stay. Piccolo toke out the note that told him some of the Basic Ki styles that he would begin to learn.

It had been several days and all Piccolo managed to learn was the basic stance that would keep him on the aggressive in a fight. His stance will use defiance by overpowering the opponent before they get a chance to do anything, but today was for relaxing at the pound. Piccolo did not knew before that there was a secret spot in Konoha for the clans to be away from none ninja families were they can talk Ninja activates without losing the civilians in a conversation…It was also a place were they signed clan agreements. This was the first time that Piccolo ever gone there so hopefully it will be fruitful. Piccolo also had on a different set of attire under his normal wear…Black swim trunks with white strip on the sides. Piccolo saw the entrance to the the retreat the entrance was descried as a tree trunk but if you look closely you could see the Konoha symbol in the section. Piccolo knew that all he had to do was to run his finger over the insignia. Piccolo traced the symbol and the door became transparent reviling a long hallway. Piccolo walked though the hallway looking around and taking in the sights of old worn stone and wood that seemed to be patched up in some area's he found the end of the tunnel with a bright light that blinded him for a few seconds.

Piccolo could easily see after his eyes adjusted to the light. He was in a wide-open grassy field with sakura-trees that were in full bloom spaced out enough to leave room for the ninjas training. There was also a small lake on one side of the field surrounded by stones, Piccolo was sure that the bottom of it also had a layer of rock. The lake was also the place that had the least amount of others there…a chubby kid and a kid with a hair cut that signaled a Nara. Piccolo started to make his way over to the lake ignoring the looks of the other clan ninjas…after all he was a new clan…and green.

Shikamaru looked up from the bank to see the newest addition to Konoha's ninja clans. Shikamaru was a little sick when he found out how the Namek clan reproduce… Shikamaru held back a shudder, but he could see the strategic value such an ability would create. Shikamaru had to admit that the new clans member was down right scary. The loose black clothes combined with the pointed shouldered white clock and hat were bad, but add them on to a mostly green skin muscular body was just plan scary. Shikamaru nudged Chouji to get his attention and pointed towards Piccolo.

Piccolo knew that the beast way to approach some one was with a forceful request as stated in the handbook of being a clan given to him by the pale eyes… the book was edited by the clan with red eyes….so most of it did not make any since to Piccolo, but hey it is how they got popular...So that is how he would act. "Do you mind if I join you?" Piccolo replayed in the emotionless slightly annoyed voice that the book recommended. Piccolo watched as they dumbly nodded and he knew that this is they way to make people like you.

Okay guys tell me what you think.


	2. short but important

Sarutobi sighed as he prepared for Piccolo's seventh birthday…he only wished that the boy had never revised that stupid clan hand book as he some how got it in his head that acting like that is the only way to make friends. 'I am just glad that he has not figured out that he scares the crap out of most people and that they are too bloodline obsessed to teat him bad." Sarutobi thinks to himself as he finished warping the gift inside he was cackling "soon Piccolo you will get better people skill with this book!"

Piccolo was very happy right now as he just figured out how to fly…though he was not really all that good at it yet, but at least he can stay on a straight path in his home now instead of drifting in random directions. Another thing that was finally going all right for him was the fact that he had made some friends. His fist friend he made was Shikamaru whom for some reason acted like a bobble head when he spoke to him…then was another friend he made by the name Kiba, who for some reason always had a wet spot on his pants when Piccolo appears behind him….well the clan hand book said sneaking up on people and asking them what they were talking about showed that you cared four there well being. Though with this came some bad…like being stalked by a kid named Shino that kept muttering about bugs and biggest insect he had ever seen….to tell the truth it kind of creeper him out slightly, then again he was green so what right did he have to say someone is creepy.

Piccolo felt several energy signatures coming closer. "Must be the clan heads and kids coming over." Piccolo thought to himself as he was now a clan head there four he had political pull that the other clans wanted on there side…of course Piccolo was now very glad he was nether technical male nor female anymore as that spared him marriage contract. "Did not stop them from trying…" Piccolo muttered to himself as he remembered the time where a civilian had not really read up on his bloodline and had proposed his daughter….only to faint when he heard how Piccolo's clan worked or was that because his wife hit him over the head with a frying pan when she found out what he tried to do? Piccolo sighed as he decided to make an impressive entrance as told in the Clan handbook.

Hinata was shaking like a leaf as her father and the clan heads plus children walk towards the Namkian clan compound. She heard that the only surviving member of this clan was Piccolo whom was reported to be a cruel and uncaring person. She also heard that he liked to scare people and that his clan was actually started by demons or that they where demons themselves. In truth no one know ho w the Namkian clan came into existence…except maybe Piccolo, but everyone was to afraid to ask in fear of his clan vengeance. That is when Piccolo decided to make his appearance witch shocked everyone as floated down gently in front of them with his arms crossed and the most grimmest face that they could imagine. "So this is clan heads and there spawn here for my birthday?" Piccolo spoke to them like he was mocking them…though the older ninja know that he was just showing off as they where not allowed to tell the origins of the Namkian clan.

"Are you just going to stand there like idiots or are you going to come in?" Piccolo asked/insulted as he normally does. The clan heads and there children all walked in to the new compound. The compound itself was filled with what was to be expected of any clan except it seemed that it had been barley used by Piccolo. Though that was understandable as he trains nearly constantly.

Before I go on with this I want how they would like to see Naruto act around the clan heads and there children…and should some one explain to him that acting like Piccolo from DBZ is not a good way to make friends?


End file.
